The Archetypes video series
The Archetypes video series is a set of videos released by MARINA over the course of the Electra Heart era. The order is as follows: *Part 1: Fear and Loathinghttp://youtu.be/9txg0XicoJ0 *Fear and Loathing video was released on August 8, 2011 and lasts 3:56, being larger than the album version, cutting out the second chorus and the outro, while the album version lasts 6:08. Here we can see Marina cutting her hair and standing on a balcony. As of August 2016, the video has 4,012,296 views, 42,256 likes and 358 dislikes. *Part 2: Radioactivehttp://youtu.be/dU7GoCKSQfg *Radioactive video was released on August 22, 2011, just 2 weeks after Fear and Loathing, and lasts 3:54. On this video we see Marina leaving her home with a strange boy and having fun. As of August 2016, the video has 9,561,067 views, being much more popular than Fear and Loathing, and has 75,356 likes and 1,016 dislikes. Radioactive was released as a promotional single. *Part 3: The Archetypeshttp://youtu.be/Ww8lYVerLo4 *The Archetypes video was released on December 15, 2011, and it's a very short video, just lasting 1:11. On The Archetypes we see Diamandis standing while the instrumental of The State of Dreaming sounds, and she sings about the female archetypes, being Housewife, Beauty Queen, Homewrecker and Idle Teen. As of August 2016, the video has 2,310,412 views, being the video of the era with less views, 17,913 likes and 354 dislikes. *Part 4: Primadonnahttp://youtu.be/Gj5L9SYhoSE *Primadonna video was released on March 12, 2012 and lasts 3:58. Here Marina looks very happy and we see her around her house, eating, posing, reading a book, and standing on her garden. This video was shot in Copenhagen. Primadonna was the first single of the Electra Heart era. As of August 2016, the video has 52,541,396 views and 369,344 likes and 7,015 dislikes, being the most successful video, and single of the era. *Part 5: Su-Barbie-Ahttp://youtu.be/CPYEy-6RI7Q *Su-Barbie-A video was released on May 18, 2012 and lasts 2:00, being one of the three short videos of the era. On Su-Barbie-A everything gets darker, and we see Marina standing next to a door, in black and white, while the instrumental of Valley of the Dolls sound and she talks about Barbie's life. We can't see her face due to darkness, too. As of August 2016, the video has 2,828,792 views, 19,538 likes and 672 dislikes. *Part 6: Power & Controlhttp://youtu.be/o3Rp_0hoNTY *Power & Control video was released on May 31, 2012, just 13 days after Su-Barbie-A, and lasts 3:28. Here we can see Marina in a house with an actor, seeing her very stressed. Power & Control is the second single of the era, only in United Kingdom, and having a bad commercial reception. As of August 2016, the video has 8,650,649 views, 74,567 likes and 758 dislikes. *Part 7: How to Be a Heartbreakerhttp://youtu.be/vKNcuTWzTVw *How to Be a Heartbreaker video was released on September 28, 2012 and lasts 3:55. On this video Marina and many models are shown on a public shower, dancing and smiling, while Marina talks about boys and girls. How to Be a Heartbreaker served as the second single worldwide, and the third single in the UK, having a moderated success. As of August 2016, the video has 35,445,033 views, 315,717 likes and 6,876 dislikes, being the second video with more views, just after Primadonna. *Part 8: E.V.O.Lhttp://youtu.be/_kusMinllYg *E.V.O.L video was released on Valentine's Day, February 14, 2013 and lasts 2:04, being dedicated to all the lonely hearts. On E.V.O.L we also see Marina on a public bathroom, in black and white, and some flashing scenes of her on a road, and her with a puppy. The E.V.O.L song isn't complete on the video, the original version lasting 3:45. Also, the song was excluded of Electra Heart, but you can find the full version on YouTube. As of August 2016, the video has 2,930,148 views, 23,889 likes and 372 dislikes. *Part 9: The State of Dreaminghttp://youtu.be/w-atCFjrqsA *The State of Dreaming video was released on March 2, 2013, just some weeks after E.V.O.L, and lasts 3:38. Here Marina's probably on a dream, lying on a bed in a luxurious room, and at the end, confetti falls. As of August 2016, the video has 2,866,721 views, 39,508 likes and 325 dislikes. *Part 10: Lieshttp://youtu.be/MsnlBtlimBA *Lies video was released on July 17, 2013, and lasts 3:46. On Lies we see her very sad, looking a city through the window, and then a garden with a table with a dinner, she goes out, and it starts snowing. At the end we can see a forest, too. As of August 2016, the video has 5,039,868 views, 77,008 likes and 537 dislikes. *Part 11: Electra Hearthttp://youtu.be/mhHrrVlshQ8 *The final video of the era, Electra Heart, was released on August 18, 2013, 2 years and 10 days after the first video, Fear and Loathing, and lasts 3:25. Electra Heart starts just after the end of Lies. Here there are compilations of all the videos, while Marina is in the forest singing very sadly, claiming that she's Electra Heart, and that she lives in the dark. In the end, Marina wipes the heart off of her cheek, marking the death of the Electra Heart era and character. As of August 2016, the video has 5,266,276 views, 65,183 likes and 712 dislikes. References }} Category:Electra Heart